Avant le premier rendez-vous
by eirame
Summary: James se prépare pour son premier rendez-vous avec Lily, plus ou moins aidé par ses amis Maraudeurs.


_Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la cent sixième Nuit du FoF, un forum d'écriture francophone. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « enfin » en un heure. Mon dictionnaire m'a dit : « marque la fin d'une énumération, d'une succession dans le temps ». Voici le résultat. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp._

* * *

16h : James prend une longue douche brûlante, mettant un soin méticuleux à se laver sous toutes les coutures. Alors qu'il repasse une troisième fois le savon dans son dos, ce dernier lui échappe des mains. Il se penche pour le ramasser, glisse maladroitement dessus, et son front vient heurter violemment le mur.

16h01 : James répand une bordée de jurons bien sentie. Remus, qui l'entend depuis le dortoir, lui demande s'il va bien, mais préfère ne pas se lever pour aller vérifier.

16h08 : Une fois sorti de la douche, encore trempé de toute part et répandant cette eau sur le carrelage de la salle de bains, James a remis ses lunettes sur son nez et se tient anxieusement face à la glace. Pendant de longues minutes il vérifie si son front est en train de rougir, si son visage est défiguré, si il doit aller supplier Mme Pomfresh de le soigner.

16h10 : Mal rassuré sur l'état de son visage, James se décide pourtant à se sécher.

16h11 : Serviette autour des hanches, James se plante de nouveau anxieusement devant le miroir de la salle de bains. Il se rassure en ne voyant pas de changement dans son reflet. Il se redresse donc, prend une inspiration et se répète trois fois à mi-voix : « J'ai un sourire de vainqueur. » Puis il se sourit dans la glace en essayant de montrer le plus d'assurance possible.

16h13 : Debout devant son lit, James essaye de se décider entre les deux caleçons qu'il avait sortis au préalable. Il soulève l'un et le tend à bout de bras, pour mieux le contempler à la lumière. Il le repose et saisit l'autre, le passe également à la lumière. Puis il le redépose sur son lit et reprend le premier.

16h14 : James, dont la modestie est heureusement toujours préservée par une serviette, se met à fouiller dans son coffre à la recherche de ses autres caleçons. Il les sort un à un sur son lit.

16h15 : Sirius, qui commence à s'impatienter, lui lance : « Tu comptes lui montrer tes sous-vêtements ? Dès le premier rendez-vous ? » James rougit, bafouille à la recherche d'une réponse, et saisit finalement l'un des deux premiers caleçons. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'agit de celui que Sirius avait ensorcelé pendant qu'il était dans la salle de bains.

16h18 : James, enfin habillé, fourre les caleçons supplémentaires dans son coffre et s'assoit bien droit sur son lit.

16h19 : James prend une inspiration. Il se lève. Il respire. Il se rassoit. Il respire. Il se relève. Il fait machinalement le tour de la pièce, les yeux dans le vague. Il respire. Il se rassoit. Il respire. Il se relève. Il ne se rend pas compte que son caleçon le serre de plus en plus.

16h20 : Fatigué de son manège, Sirius lui demande : « Tu es sûr que c'est comme ça que tu veux t'habiller ? » James s'immobilise, debout, et semble pris d'une crainte soudaine. Il se précipite vers son coffre et commence à sortir tous ses vêtements en murmurant avec inquiétude : « Non, pas ça, où est-ce que je l'ai mis? »

16h21 : Sur le lit de James, la pile de vêtements en désordre grandit.

16h22 : Pris de pitié, Remus appelle James à trois reprises, et lui rappelle, quand il parvient enfin à obtenir son attention : « On est samedi, tu te souviens que de toute façon l'uniforme est obligatoire ? » James s'interrompt, la bouche ouverte. Au bout de quelques secondes, il contemple la pile de vêtements entassés sur son lit.

16h25 : James a à peu près rangé ses vêtements dans son coffre. Il se rassoit, mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements. Il met cela sur le compte de son anxiété. Remus reprend sa lecture. Sirius continue à l'observer, allongé de côté sur son propre lit.

16h26 : Peter rentre dans le dortoir, et pose les yeux un peu trop longuement sur James. Celui-ci s'inquiète : « Quoi, c'est mon front ? C'est ça ? » Il se précipite anxieusement dans la salle de bains. Peter jette un coup d'œil incompréhensif à Remus qui hausse les épaules.

16h27 : James reste de longues minutes devant le miroir de la salle de bains à examiner son front sous tous les angles possibles.

16h28 : James, rassuré sur son front, se rend enfin compte que son caleçon le serre trop. Il profite de l'intimité de la salle de bains pour essayer de le réajuster.

16h29 : James sort de la salle de bains. Sirius a saisi un magazine mais continue à l'observer. Peter tente d'entamer une conversation : « Et, de quoi allez-vous parler, comme c'est votre premier rendez-vous ? » James, qui s'apprêtait à se rasseoir, réfléchit un instant avant de répondre : « De quidditch ? » Remus relève les yeux de son livre, et les regards posés sur James en disent long sur ce que les trois autres maraudeurs pensent de cette suggestion. James leur rend leur regard, en même temps qu'un doute affreux se creuse dans son esprit : « Elle aime bien le cours de sortilèges, non ? » Sa question reste en suspens dans un silence plein de jugement.

16h30 : Remus soupire : « Tu devrais te montrer intéressé par ce qui l'intéresse, elle, ou essayer de trouver un terrain commun qui ne soit pas forcément scolaire. » James semble pris d'une inspiration subite : « Elle est Née-Moldue ! On pourra parler des Moldus ! Remus, prête-moi ton manuel d'étude des Moldus ! » James se précipite vers le lit de Remus, implorant, et commence d'office à fouiller dans la pile de livres entassés sur sa table de chevet. Remus tente de l'arrêter : « James, je ne suis pas certain… » Sirius lui fait de grands signes. Remus renonce ; après tout, cela pourrait occuper James en attendant l'heure de son rendez-vous.

16h33 : James, de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans son caleçon, essaye de se tortiller sur son lit tout en continuant à feuilleter le manuel de Remus. Sirius le regarde faire, un sourire aux lèves. Remus a replongé dans son livre. Peter met l'agitation de James sur le compte de sa nervosité.

16h35 : James referme bruyamment le manuel, se lève, et commence à se déshabiller furieusement.

16h36 : Désormais dans le plus simple appareil, James envoie contre-sorts sur contre-sorts sur son caleçon pour que celui daigne relâcher son emprise sur une partie délicate de son anatomie. Sirius, dont le sourire s'agrandissait à mesure que se succédaient les contre-sorts, finit par se trahir en éclatant de rire.

16h38 : Après une courte course-poursuite à travers le dortoir, toujours en caleçon, James réussit à ralentir Sirius avec un maléfice du croche-pied. Ce dernier répond avec un autre sortilège. Ce n'est que le début de leur altercation.

16h42 : Remus cesse de rire et désensorcelle James, dont les mains multiplient les injures en langage des signes, et Sirius, dont la langue a triplé de volume et quadruplé de longueur.

16h43 : Puisqu'il est en caleçon, James décide de prendre une autre douche. Il met autant de soin à se relaver qu'il en met à ne pas glisser.

16h50 : Habillé et debout devant la glace de la salle de bains, James inspecte sa cravate. Puis il décide d'utiliser un nœud plus serré et plus sérieux.

16h51 : Habillé et debout devant la glace de la salle de bains, James inspecte de nouveau sa cravate. Puis il la dénoue pour avoir l'air plus décontracté.

16h52 : James s'assoit sur son lit. Il respire. Il vérifie l'heure. Il décide d'attendre debout. Il respire. Il se lève. Il respire. Il revérifie l'heure. Il décide qu'il se sentirait moins anxieux s'il était assis. Il respire. Il s'assoit. Il respire. Il vérifie l'heure. Il décide qu'il est trop impatient pour rester assis. Il respire. Il se lève.

16h54 : Fatigué de voir James se lever et se rasseoir sans arrêt, Sirius lui lance un Incarcerem pour l'immobiliser. James tombe à la renverse sur son lit et lâche quelques jurons bien sentis.

16h55 : Immobilisé sur son lit, James se plaint que les cordes soient trop serrées et froissent sa meilleure tenue. Sirius refuse de les desserrer. Peter demande en quoi cet uniforme-là est différent des autres. Remus refuse de participer à la conversation, mais passe en revue dans sa tête les sortilèges de défroissage.

16h56 : James demande d'une voix un peu faible : « Vous croyez qu'elle sera là ? » Sirius lui prête sa certitude : « Mais bien sûr, elle n'est pas du genre à revenir sur sa parole. »

16h57 : James s'est tu. Sirius commence à s'ennuyer. Remus l'empêche de lancer des sorts de coloriage sur le visage de James.

16h58 : James commence à se tortiller dans ses cordages : « Hé, quelle heure est-il ? Est-ce que je suis en retard ? »

16h59 : Sirius vérifie l'heure et libère James, qui se redresse précipitamment et vérifie l'état de ses vêtements.

17h : Pris d'un doute subit, James se rue dans la salle de bains pour vérifier dans le miroir si son front est rouge.

17H01 : James descend à toutes vitesse les escaliers du dortoir des garçons. Il est légèrement en retard pour son premier rendez-vous avec Lily.


End file.
